Max, Tanya and Kirsty - Lies
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the going's on in the show at the moment, Kirsty reveals to Max she's pregnant, but what if she's making it up because she knows Max's feelings for her aren't as strong as his for Tanya? Three- shot. More to come later tonight/Thursday!
1. Chapter 1

Based on the current going's on in the show, Kirsty reveals to Max she's pregnant, but is she? Or is she just doing it because she knows Max's feelings for Tanya are stronger than how he feels for her?

"Where've you been?" Kirsty asked as I walked into our B&B room that night

"At the office" I informed her, pulling my suit jacket off "I had stuff to do"

"Like Tanya?" she questioned "I saw you going in there with her earlier on"

"We were talking about the kids if you must know. Don't you trust me?" I asked

"It's hard to when you're entering a room alone with your ex-wife" she proclaimed

"I don't have the time or the energy for this. I'm going for a shower" I sighed, entering the en-suite

KIRSTY'S POV:

I hated arguing with Max. When we were in Manchester we hardly ever argued, it was being on the Square that made me question everything, especially him and his fidelity. Everyone knew everyone. I laid on the bed, waiting for him to come out of the en-suite. I sat up as I heard the door unlock and he re-entered the room…

"Sorry" I whispered as he began to dry and get himself dressed

"You need to trust me, babe" he sighed, turning to face me

"I know I do. I just don't want you leaving me" I admitted

"Why would I leave ya?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm pregnant, Max" I informed him

MAX'S POV:

"_I'm pregnant, Max"_

Kids had never been on the agenda for Kirsty and I. I sat down on the bed next to her and placed my head in my hands, trying to come to terms with what she'd just told me…

"You okay?" she asked, her arms wrapping around my neck

"Yeah, just a bit of a shock, that's all" I replied "do you mind if I go out, get a bit of air?"

"How about I come with you?" she suggested, climbing off the bed too as I stood up

"Nah, you stay here and rest. Jack said if I was around we should go for a drink" I explained

"Okay, don't be too long" she stated, leaning up and kissing me softly

I quickly got myself dressed and headed out of the room and down the stairs. I stopped as I shut the front door behind me, glancing across at number 5, deciding Tanya and the kids needed to know…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Dad, what're you doing here?" I asked as I opened the front door to him that evening

"You alright, babe? Is your Mum in?" he questioned

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" I informed him "come in"

He smiled at me and I smiled weakly back, shutting the door behind him before making my way into the kitchen, Dad following…

"What're you doing here, Max? Why did you let him in, Lauren?" Mum inquired

"It's not her fault, Tan" Dad sighed "I've got something I need to tell you all. Is Abs around?"

"She's out with Jay and I'm meant to be meeting Joey from work" I informed him "what's up?"

"Do you think you could just get your sister back please?" he asked

"She's at the cinema so don't bother, she won't answer" Mum stated "what is it, Max?"

"Can we sit down?" he questioned

Mum glanced at me and we both sat down, Dad doing the same…

"I wanted you to be the first to know because you deserve that much" Dad began, Mum scoffing. I looked at her and shook my head, motioning for Dad to continue "she's pregnant"

"She's what?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard him correctly

"She's pregnant. We're having a kid" he informed us

"Great. Brilliant" Mum proclaimed, running her hands through her hair "I'm really pleased for you, Max. You can go now"

"Mum" I sighed as Dad stood up

"It's okay, Lauren. Do you think you could ask Abs to come to the car lot tomorrow?" I asked

I nodded and smiled weakly, watching as he left the house…

MAX'S POV:

Having told Tanya and Lauren mine and Kirsty's news felt like a weight off my shoulders. Leaving number five I headed down the steps and glanced across at the B&B, making my way over to the Vic instead…

KIRSTY'S POV:

I hadn't meant to lie. I really did wish I was having Max's baby. Maybe then he'd love me the way he loved Tanya…


	2. Chapter 2

MAX'S POV:

I made my way back to the B&B later that evening…

"Max" Patrick's voice stated from the living room as I was about to head upstairs

"Everything okay, Patrick?" I asked "can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. Is Kirsty? She seems upset" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You know what women are like" I replied, forcing a smile onto my face "see you in the morning"

Patrick nodded and I left the room, making my way upstairs. I walked into the room and saw that the lights were off. Quietly I began to undress when I heard her voice…

"I'm not asleep" she whispered into the silent room

"You okay?" I inquired, still getting undressed

"Yeah, just tired" she admitted "how was Jack?"

"He was fine, moaning about Sharon, you know, the norm" I sighed "I think we need to go to the hospital tomorrow"

"Why?" she questioned, turning around to face me as I climbed into bed

"We need to make sure everything's okay with the baby" I informed her, placing my hand on her stomach

She waited a minute or two to reply and then nodded, smiling weakly at me before resting her head on my chest…

KIRSTY'S POV:

Max had got up at the crack of dawn and arranged us an appointment at the hospital. I was petrified and hoping by some sort of miracle that I would turn out to be pregnant after all, but I knew it was an impossibility…

"Kirsty, you ready to go?" Max asked as I stood in our en-suite bathroom

"Yeah, coming" I informed him, checking my appearance before walking out into the bedroom

MAX'S POV:

Kirsty and I were sat in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for her results…

"Mr and Mrs. Branning" a nurse called us "come through"

I stood up and so did Kirsty, my hand placed on her lower back as we followed the nurse…

"Mr and Mrs. Branning" the doctor greeted us, shaking both our hands "nice to meet you. Now Mrs. Branning, I've been through your notes, can I ask? Did you actually take a pregnancy test?"

I glanced at Kirsty as she pursed her lips together before nodding her head, signalling yes…

"Well sometimes tests can be inaccurate, which is what has happened in your case, unfortunately you're not pregnant" he informed us

"But I've been throwing up every morning for a week" Kirsty proclaimed

"I can only put that down to food poisoning. I could run some more tests if you'd like?" he suggested

Kirsty shook her head and stormed from the room. I sighed and thanked the doctor, shaking his hand again before following Kirsty from the room…

"Great way to react" I sighed as I found her outside the hospital

"How else do you expect me to react, Max?" she asked as I lit up a cigarette

"I don't know but you could've acted your age in there" I informed her "did you really take a pregnancy test?"

"Of course I did" she replied "why ask that?"

"The way you reacted when the doctor asked you. You were hesitant. Why?" I inquired

"I don't know, Max. I was wondering why he was asking me that" she informed me

"You didn't take a test at all, did you?" I questioned "I can see it in your eyes. You went on a hunch and hoped you would be pregnant, didn't you?"

"Max, why're you saying this?" she asked, tears filling her eyes

"It's the truth, that's why" I proclaimed "why make something like that up?"

"I'm not making it up, Max" she replied "honestly, I'm not"

"I don't believe you" I sighed "I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth"

"Max, where're you going?" she asked, hurrying after me

"Back to the Square" I informed her, climbing into my car before starting the engine

KIRSTY'S POV:

I watched as Max drove off at speed. All I wanted to do was cry. He could read me like a book and that was something I hated. Looking around, I began to leave the hospital premises, hoping to flag down a taxi on my journey back…

MAX'S POV:

I arrived back at the B&B and made my way up to mine and Kirsty's room, packing my belongings into my bags. As I finished, Kirsty walked in the door, her hair wet and her appearance bedraggled from the rain that had started to pour…

"Thanks for that" she sighed, dumping her bag as she grabbed a towel from the side

"You're welcome" I replied "I'm gonna go"

"Where?" she asked, blocking my way as I went to leave

"I don't know, I'll find somewhere" I informed her "but this, us, it's over"

"You're a hypocrite, you know that, Max" she stated "you act like I've done something wrong which granted, yes I have but it's not as if you've never lied before, is it?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this" I replied

"No, but you'd lie about me to Tanya" she sighed

I didn't reply. Instead I just shook my head and left the room, making my way out onto the Square…

TANYA'S POV:

I was walking through the market, looking forward to heading home to have a nice, hot bath when I saw Max in the gardens, bag by his side, bottle of whisky in his hand…

"Things that bad, eh?" I questioned as I reached him, a small smile on my face

"You've no idea" he sighed, taking another swig from the bottle

"I think I do" I informed him "what's happened?"

"Kirsty lied" he admitted "she lied about being pregnant. We got to the hospital and she had all the necessary tests and then her lie just fell apart. The doctor asked if she'd taken a pregnancy test and she said yes, but then outside the hospital it all came out"

"Oh, Max, I'm sorry" I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Tan" he stated "I've ripped our family apart"

"It's what you do best though, isn't it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" he replied, sighing "I should've just been honest with you from the beginning. If I could turn back the clock, I would. All I want is to come home to you, the girls and Oscar. That's all I've ever wanted"

"Max, don't" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes as I saw him fall apart in front of me

"Please, Tan. I know everything I've done wrong and believe me, if you give me one more chance, I'll prove to you I can change and I'll never let you down again" he proclaimed

"Max, you're drunk. How do I know you mean any of this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Look at me, Tan. Look at me" he sighed "do you really think I don't?"

I sighed and looked up from my hands and looked into his eyes, love and sincerity pouring out of them…

"One more chance" I whispered

"What did you just say?" he asked, his head shooting up as I spoke

"One more chance" I informed him "one more, Max. If you mess up again you're out, you're gone for good, do you hear me?"

He nodded fast before moving to the side of the bench, throwing the whisky bottle into the bin beside it…

"I really am sorry, Tan" he informed me

"I know you are" I replied "let's go home"

He nodded in agreement and I held my hand out to him, one to hold him up and two, because I'd missed his hand in mine…

I know I said this was only going to be a two-shot but it's turned into a three-shot. Next chapter Tanya is going to confront Kirsty about her lies and tell her she needs to leave the Square, will Kirsty heed her warning?


	3. Chapter 3

TANYA'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, turning over to see Max lying next to me. I smiled and moved to stroke his face. As I was about to kiss him to wake him up I heard an insistent banging on the door, Max stirring as I climbed out of bed…

"Babe, leave it" Max sighed

"Does it sound like they're gonna give up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He sighed again and shook his head, signalling no. I pecked his lips and left the room…

"It's Kirsty" Lauren informed me as she and Joey stood in the living room doorway "we didn't know whether to answer it or not"

"I can deal with her if you want, Tanya?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Open up Tanya. I know he's in there. I know my husband's in there" Kirsty proclaimed

"No, it's fine. You two go and start on breakfast" I replied, smiling at them as they made their way into the kitchen

Composing myself I opened the door, smiling sweetly at Kirsty… "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can ask MY husband to come downstairs and speak to me" she informed me

"The husband you lied about being pregnant to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He's told you?" she asked, taken aback by my comment

"Yeah, no secrets between us anymore" I informed her "and for your information, Max won't be coming downstairs as we're spending the day in bed"

"Classy" she scoffed

"Like lying to be pregnant" I stated "don't you think you've caused enough damage?"

"I just wanna speak to my husband" she sighed "that's all"

"Well he doesn't want to speak to you" Max's voice informed her

"Max, go back up, I can deal with this" I assured him

"No, it's fine, babe" he assured me, wrapping his arm around my waist "Tanya asked you a question, don't you think you've caused enough damage?"

"Max, please" she begged, tears filling in her eyes

"Here we go" I scoffed

"I've got nothing to say to you, Kirsty" Max informed her "as soon as I can, I'm getting in touch with my solicitor regarding divorcing you, and then I'm gonna remarry Tanya"

"You are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smile on my face

"Yeah. I know it won't be as romantic as a Christmas Day wedding but it'll be romantic all the same" I replied

"Okay, enough with the happiness" Kirsty proclaimed "is a divorce really what you want?"

"If you'd have given him one in the first place none of this would've happened" I sighed

"I love Tanya, Kirsty. But I love you too" Max explained "but my love for Tanya is so much stronger than it ever has been for you. Tanya and me, we're soulmates, that's the way it is"

I smiled widely as Max spoke about us the way he did… "I think the best thing for you to do would be to leave and give Max a divorce"

"Okay" she replied "have your solicitors draw up the papers and send them to me. I'll sign them"

"Thank you, Kirsty" Max stated, smiling weakly

"You're welcome. All I want is for you to be happy, Max" she sighed

"I am" he informed her

"Oh, and Max" she stated as we were about to close the door "thank you for loving me"

He nodded and smiled before we shut the door as she walked down the steps…

"Did you mean all that about loving me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as the door shut

"Every single word, and I'm gonna spend every single day proving it to you" he informed me

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly…

Thank you, guys, and I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
